Find the sum of the positive divisors of 18.
Answer: We list the divisors of 18 by finding them in pairs. We begin with 1 and 18 on the ends, so our list is \[
1 \quad \underline{\hphantom{10}} \quad \ldots \quad \underline{\hphantom{10}} \quad 18.
\]Then we check 2, finding that $2\times 9 = 18$. Our list becomes \[
1 \quad 2 \quad \underline{\hphantom{10}} \quad \ldots \quad \underline{\hphantom{10}} \quad 9 \quad 18.
\]Checking 3, we get $3\times 6=18$, so we get \[
1 \quad 2 \quad 3\quad \underline{\hphantom{10}} \quad \ldots \quad \underline{\hphantom{10}} \quad 6 \quad 9 \quad 18.
\]We check 4 and find that 18 is not divisible by 4. Similarly, 18 is not divisible by 5. Since 6 is already on the list, we're finished. The list of the positive divisors of 18 is \[
1 \quad 2 \quad 3\quad 6 \quad 9 \quad 18.
\]The sum of these numbers is $1+2+3+6+9+18 = \boxed{39}$.